Choix
by Ishtar205
Summary: Ils n'ont le choix ni l'un ni l'autre. Deux solitudes peuvent-elles se compléter ? Yaoi HPSS
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou** ! C'est re-moi !

Pour une nouvelle HPSS.

Je sais, j'ai déjà des choses en cours, mais cette fic ne m'a pas laissé voix au chapitre. Elle m'a hurlé : écris-moi, écris-moi ! Alors, quel choix avais-je ? lol ! (comment ça c'est une tentative pitoyable pour amener le titre ? Maiseuh !).

Bref… que vous dire de plus sinon que, scoop de l'année, non je ne suis pas JKR !

Et que, ceux qui me connaissent commencent à en avoir l'habitude, j'écris du yaoi rated M. Donc, homophobes, allez vous faire pendre ailleurs, ça vous détendra et personne ne vous regrettera. Quant à tous ceux qui pour une raison ou pour une autre n'ont rien à faire ici, c'est le moment ou jamais de cliquer sur précédent.

Bien, maintenant que nous sommes entre yaoistes ou sympathisants (lol), il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

PS : cette fic se passe pendant la 6ème année de Harry. Nous sommes fin octobre.

**PS2 : Ceux d'entre vous qui me connaissent savent que je ne mets pas autre chose que Romance sans raison. Cette fic est en Tragedy. Vous lisez à vos risques et périls, j'accepte les menaces de mort (j'en fais suffisamment moi-même quand je lis :b) mais je ne vous préviens que a priori ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Cette fic est noire et le restera. Il est encore temps de partir si cela vous déplaît trop. Même si j'avoue que j'espère que vous accepterez de me suivre.**

* * *

**Choix**

**Chapitre 1 : Une situation inédite.**

_J'en ai assez._

_Assez d'être moi._

_**Je suis fatigué, Merlin, si fatigué.**_

_**Fatigué d'être moi.**_

_Si encore je pouvais en parler._

_Mais à qui ?_

_Qui pourrait comprendre cette lassitude qui m'étreint, cette envie d'hurler à la mort que je ne veux pas, que je ne veux pas être moi…_

_**Et seul, évidemment.**_

**_Être seul me pèse aussi, mais comment faire autrement…_**

_En plus, comment pourrais-je imposer le fardeau de mes sentiments à quelqu'un ?_

_Je suis dangereux. Il est dangereux d'être proche de moi. _

_**Je suis dangereux. Il est dangereux d'être proche de moi. **_

_Et puis, de toute façon, je suis un mort en sursis._

_**Et puis, de toute façon, je suis un mort en sursis.**_

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Potter ? 50 points en… Potter ? Potter ! Répondez-moi !

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Snape ?

— Professeur Snape ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui viole le règlement en étant hors de mon dortoir après le couvre-feu ! Et puis, pas la peine de hausser les épaules, vous n'êtes pas au-dessus du règlement, Potter ! 50…

— …points en moins pour Gryffondor, on sait.

— Vous attendez quoi pour retourner dans votre dortoir, Potter ?!

— Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

— Pardon ? Retournez vous coucher, Potter !

— Non.

— 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Je vous préviens, Potter, je vais en enlever cinq pour toute minute supplémentaire que vous passerez en dehors de votre dortoir.

— Si ça vous amuse… Dites, professeur, vous n'en avez pas marre d'être un espion ?

— Pardon ?

— C'est pour ça que vous me haïssez ? Parce que je n'ai pas encore tué Voldemort ?

— Ne dites pas d'idioties, Potter, j'étais déjà espion bien avant votre naissance.

— Et ça ne vous pèse pas ?

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, Potter.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande.

— Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrais. Mais enfin, Potter, à quoi rime cet interrogatoire ?

— Ce n'est pas un… C'est parce que je me disais que… non, oubliez ça.

— Vous vous disiez quoi, Potter ?

— Que nous étions semblables.

— En quoi ?

— Eh bien, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons le choix.

— J'ai choisi, moi… la première fois.

— Oui, mais Son retour vous a obligé à reprendre votre rôle.

— Oui.

— Et ça vous pèse ?

— Vous êtes têtu, Potter.

— J'ai besoin de votre réponse !

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que !

— Quel sens de la répartie, Potter !

— S'il vous plaît !

— Très bien… (soupir las)… Oui, Potter, ça me pèse. Enormément. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

— Je comprends que vous me détestiez. Ça aussi c'est de ma faute.

— Potter, arrêtez de vous prendre pour le nombril du monde. Tout n'est pas toujours de votre faute. Ma vie d'espion entre autres. Ou la mort de Black.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Mais non. Par votre simple naissance, vous avez donné au monde sorcier 15 ans de paix.

— Mais grâce à moi, c'est à nouveau la guerre.

— Non. La guerre est à mettre au crédit de Voldemort. Ne tirez pas toute la couverture à vous.

Harry sourit tristement.

— C'est gentil à vous d'essayer de me remonter le moral…

— Je ne suis pas "gentil", Potter.

— Je sais. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez vous.

— Pardon ?

— Que vous ne me traitiez pas différemment… Enfin, si, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous en prendre à moi… mais au moins vous, vous ne faites pas semblant.

— Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

— Parce que tout le monde le fait.

— Est-ce pour ça qu'on ne vous voit plus systématiquement avec Granger et Weasley ?

— Ah, vous avez remarqué ? Vous êtes bien le seul…

— Potter, vous ne voulez pas poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs qu'en haut de la Tour d'astronomie ? Chez moi par exemple.

— …

— Potter ?

— Pardon, je me remettais du choc… Vous voulez discuter avec moi ?

— N'est-ce pas ce que je fais depuis 10 minutes ?

— Mais pourquoi ? Enfin…

— Disons que c'est parce que pour une fois vous ne dites pas d'idioties, enfin pas trop, et que je tiens à profiter de ce miracle.

Harry ébaucha un sourire et se leva.

— N'oubliez pas la cape d'invisibilité de votre père. Ce serait dommage de perdre à nouveau le cadeau du directeur.

— Comment savez-vous…

— Remettez-vous, Potter, votre mâchoire va tomber. Je ne suis pas omniscient, c'est juste que je connais Dumbledore depuis bien longtemps…

Severus rit sarcastiquement, mais Harry avait entendu la note de… tendresse ? derrière les mots tranchants de son professeur.

— Nous sommes arrivés. _Fides et fidelitas_. Entrez, Potter.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil étonné aux appartements de son professeur, qui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, étaient extrêmement chaleureux. Deux profonds fauteuils invitaient à se détendre, et l'éclairage, savamment tamisé, rendait la pièce accueillante.

Severus prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, et d'un geste désinvolte de la main, indiqua à Harry de prendre l'autre.

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose, Potter ?

— Une bièraubeurre, ce ne serait pas de refus. Merci, professeur.

Severus fit apparaître une bièraubeurre pour Harry et un whisky on the rocks pour lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry commence à rigoler doucement, puis à partir dans un fou rire qui l'obligea à poser sa bière et qui manqua le faire tomber de son fauteuil. Ce rire hystérique fut stoppé net par la voix froide de Severus qui tomba comme un couperet :

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore, Potter ? Puis-je savoir la cause de cette hilarité aussi soudaine qu'imbécile ?

— C'est… tout cela.

Et Harry fit un large geste du bras.

— Avouez que cette situation est surréaliste. Vous, moi, tranquillement en train de prendre un verre.

Severus haussa un sourcil, mais déjà Harry reprenait :

— Et vous savez ce qui est le plus surprenant ? C'est que ça me paraît parfaitement naturel ! Je suis plus à l'aise avec vous qu'avec mes meilleurs amis !

En disant cela, Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

— Ça dépend quoi, Potter.

Harry sourit, et détourna les yeux.

— Ça va sûrement vous paraître bizarre, mais à situation inhabituelle… Est-ce que vous pourriez… Est-ce que vous voulez bien… me prendre dans vos bras ?

Si Severus n'avait pas tendu l'oreille, il n'aurait rien entendu, car la voix de Harry avait baissé de plus en plus, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure sur les derniers mots.

Severus écarquilla brièvement les yeux, ravalant les « Besoin d'un câlin, Potter ? » et autres remarques cinglantes qui lui montaient machinalement aux lèvres.

Il voyait bien ce que cela coûtait au gamin de lui demander ça…

Ayant lui-même cruellement manqué d'affection tout au long de sa vie, il pouvait comprendre ce besoin de se blottir contre quelqu'un…

Et puis, personne n'en saurait jamais rien…

Alors, ouvrant les bras, il répondit juste :

— Venez.

Harry releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Puis, il sauta de son fauteuil, avant que son professeur ne change d'avis et ne redevienne le salaud sans cœur qu'il était normalement.

Il gigota un peu pour s'installer confortablement, mais Severus ne protesta pas et lui laissa le temps de choisir la position qu'il préférait avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui.

Harry eut au départ un peu de mal à se laisser aller dans cette étreinte inédite, mais comme son professeur restait silencieux, que ses mains passaient doucement dans son dos et dans ses cheveux, et que l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir mesurer le temps de ce "câlin", Harry se détendit, la tête contre le torse de Severus.

Blotti dans ces bras chauds et rassurants à défaut d'être véritablement aimants, Harry sentit les larmes revenir.

Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait ni ne voulait les retenir, et elles s'écoulaient, silencieuses mais intarrissables.

Mouillant ses joues et la robe de Severus.

Harry se tendit, persuadé que son professeur allait le tuer.

Mais, continuant à le surprendre, Severus ressera au contraire son étreinte et lui murmura, si bas que Harry devina les mots plus qu'il ne les entendit :

— Pleurez. Ça ne résout rien, mais ça soulage.

Ces simples mots brisèrent quelque chose en Harry, et de lourds sanglots le secouèrent. Il pleura toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, il pleura pour Cédric, pour Sirius, pour lui… et pour Snape, pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas le choix, quel qu'il soit.

Severus, le menton dans les cheveux de son élève, laissait son esprit vagabonder. La patience infinie du consolateur tient à ce qu'il a ses propres soucis, comme l'avait dit un auteur moldu qu'il appréciait…

Tout en caressant, dans un geste répétitif et apaisant, le dos et les cheveux de Harry, il pleura lui aussi, intérieurement. **_Il y avait bien longtemps que son visage ne reflétait plus son cœur. Question de survie. Et pourtant, avec ce gosse — enfin, à 16 ans, avec ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, Potter n'était plus un gosse, mentalement… et physiquement aussi, Severus s'en rendait bien compte —, avec Potter, Severus avait laissé ses émotions l'emporter. Depuis leur première rencontre. Certes c'était la haine qui avait filtré, mais c'était un sentiment quand même. Et Severus avait été incapable de se réfréner. Lui qui se glorifiait d'être le parfait exemple de la puissance de la Raison avait lamentablement échoué à bâillonner son cœur. Il n'y avait que les Potter pour lui faire cet effet. Même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne confondait plus le père et le fils. Car, il en était conscient, si Harry ressemblait physiquement beaucoup à James, il n'était pas le petit crétin arrogant qu'avait été son père, au grand dam de Severus d'ailleurs. Tout aurait été plus simple dans ce cas. Mais non ! Harry étant un Potter, il avait fallu, ce gamin insupportable, qu'il soit d'une noblesse d'âme sans pareille ! James avait au moins eu la décence d'avoir un caractère haïssable. Mais Harry était… pas parfait bien sûr, mais même ses défauts étaient attachants. C'est pour ça que, ce soir, Severus avait craqué. Il savait que Potter n'allait pas bien, formation d'espion oblige. Mais le voir abaisser ses défenses devant lui… Bien sûr, Potter n'avait aucun self-control, en bon gryffondor qu'il était, mais il était fier et jamais il ne craquait devant un ennemi. Et pour Severus, les larmes que Potter s'autorisait à verser… dans sa robe, mais passons… étaient une marque de confiance bouleversante. Severus savait que Potter faisait confiance à Dumbledore, et le directeur faisait confiance à Severus. Mais malgré ça, Potter avait gardé une défiance instinctive et compréhensible face à un homme qui ne lui avait témoigné que de la haine. Jusqu'à ce soir. Ce soir où Potter s'était livré. Ce soir où il s'était confié. Ce soir où il se laissait aller. Dans ses bras. Et le plus surprenant, comme l'avait dit Potter lui-même, c'était que la situation, aussi surréaliste soit-elle, lui paraissait… naturelle. Oui, Severus Snape trouvait naturel que son élève honni pleure dans ses bras. Bien sûr, contrairement à ce dont était persuadé Potter — et comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être alors que Severus faisait tout pour — Severus ne le détestait pas… enfin plus. Justement depuis qu'il s'était aperçu que Harry n'était pas James. Depuis l'épisode de la Pensine. Le garçon n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas fait usage des souvenirs humiliants de son professeur. Ce que son père aurait fait, Severus n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. A contrecoeur, Severus avait respecté Potter pour ça. Et sa haine avait disparu. Enfin pas en public. Pour plein de raisons. Dont Voldemort n'était pas la moindre. Severus n'était pas encore suicidaire. Mais, dans le secret de son cœur et de ses appartements, il avait vu le respect se muer bien malgré lui en admiration et en… tendresse. Comme Dumbledore, Potter avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs, mais, comme le vieux sorcier, il avait aussi cette innocence, cette capacité à aimer et à faire confiance qui manquait cruellement à Severus. Et en même temps, Potter et lui se ressemblaient. Le gamin avait raison. Aucun d'eux n'avait le choix, aucun des deux n'était libre. Et tous deux manquaient d'amour. Depuis longtemps._** Severus soupira. Il commençait à avoir des crampes. C'est que Potter n'était pas léger. Il était plus mince qu'il ne l'aurait dû, mais il avait — enfin — grandi et un jeune homme de 17 ans, c'est lourd. Mais quand Severus voulut lui dire de se lever, il s'aperçut que Potter s'était endormi. **_Magnifique !_** Severus voulut rire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. En fait, il était ému aux larmes. Et ce n'est pas le visage de Harry endormi qui allait l'aider à rester de glace. Il avait l'air si apaisé. Si confiant. **_Il était si beau…_** Severus se gifla mentalement et, se reprenant, il murmura un sortilège d'allègement et, calant Harry dans ses bras, le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il l'installa avec douceur, et s'aperçut que ce gamin insupportable se la jouait koala. Toujours endormi — et c'était bien le pire puisque Severus ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir — Potter avait noué ses mains dans sa nuque et ses jambes dans son dos. Un koala j'vous dis ! Severus poussa un soupir mi-las mi-amusé puis métamorphosa d'un sort ses robes en pyjama avant de se glisser dans son lit. Aussitôt Harry se colla à lui, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou avec un soupir de bonheur.

— Bonne nuit, Potter. _Nox_.

Severus refusa de se demander pourquoi sa voix était inhabituellement rauque.

* * *

Alors ? 

Vous voulez la suite ou pas ? Une tite review pour me le faire savoir ? Allez… GO !

Allez… Une review… S'il vous plaît (chibi eyes)… Je fais aussi la version bazooka pour les sans-cœur qui ne sont pas émus par mes yeux de chat potté ? Parce que, depuis que dekado m'a légué sa collection, j'ai largement de quoi menacer tout ffnet ! lol

La suite arrivera dans 15 jours, si j'arrive à tenir mes délais… Des reviews en grand nombre m'aideraient sans aucun doute à le faire… Du chantage ? Moi ? Quelle idée :b


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou c'est moi :b**

Voilà la suite comme promis.

Merci à tous de me lire et de me reviewer, je vous adore !

Alors, avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je rappelle juste que je ne suis toujours pas JKR et que j'écris toujours du yaoi. Par conséquent, la maison refuse les insultes ! lol

Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous : BONNE LECTURE !

**RAR pour les reviews anonymes :**

**angedanseuse**, **Coccinelle**, **Eliwan**, **Lil**, **lily28**, **lim** **wire**, **lyly **: Merci ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant

**Cécé** : Merci beaucoup !

**NEPHERIA :** MERCI

**moi **: la suite est là, au jour dit. Je poste tous les 15 jours le lundi :b

Si vous voulez que je vous réponde plus personnellement, laissez-moi un mail :b

**Note d'auteur : lisez-la s'il vous plaît !**

**J'ai fait une erreur au 1er chapitre, je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux : Harry a presque 17 ans. Merci à LilyMalfoy2708 qui me l'a signalée.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Où les surprises s'enchaînent. 

_Pensées de Harry _

_**Pensées de Severus**_

**Le lendemain matin.**

Severus se réveilla, comme tous les matins, à 6h tapantes. Mais quelque chose était différent. Et Severus ouvrit les yeux… sur une chevelure noire comme la nuit et très très en bataille. **_Ah oui… Potter._** Lequel Potter dormait comme un bienheureux, toujours enroulé autour de lui.

— Potter, debout.

— Zzz…

— Potter, réveillez-vous.

— Zzz…

— POTTER !

— Mmm… Ron… dormir encore…

— Potter, vous l'aurez voulu ! _Impervius_. 1, 2, 3 _Aqua_.

— ARGH ! Kof kof… Mais qu'est-ce que… Professeur Snape ?!?

— Bonjour, Potter.

— Mais… que… enfin… Quelle heure est-il ?

— 6 h.

— QUOI ! Mais vous êtes un grand malade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me réveiller à l'aube ? Je veux encore dormir deux heures moi !

— Potter…

— Quoi ?

— Vous êtes dans mon lit… et accessoirement, vous me prenez pour votre oreiller.

— …

— Potter… je vous interdis de vous rendormir.

— Non, non, je suis réveillé… Euh… j'étais en train de me demander comment j'étais arrivé dans… votre lit… avec vous…

— Vous vous êtes endormi dans un de mes fauteuils. Et j'ai voulu que vous dormiez mieux…

— C'est gentil à vous.

— Alors évitez de me remercier en m'insultant, Potter.

Harry n'aurait pu le jurer, mais il lui avait bien semblé voir les yeux noirs de son professeur scintiller d'amusement un quart de seconde.

— Bref… vous vous êtes accroché à moi en dormant et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me coucher à vos côtés, ce que je n'avais pas prévu. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du matin, mais moi si. Et puis, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous rejoigniez votre dortoir avant que vos camarades ne remarquent votre absence.

— Oh… ils ont l'habitude. Je passe souvent mes nuits à parcourir le château…

— Cauchemars ?

— Oui.

C'était une partie de ce que Harry appréciait chez Snape, pas besoin de s'étendre des heures. _Ça changeait agréablement._

— Bon, Potter, vous vous levez ?

— grumble

— Potter !

— D'accord, je me lève. Je suis obligé ?

— Potter !

— C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis debout.

— Vous avez une drôle de définition du terme "debout". Allez, ça suffit maintenant, dehors !

— Vous énervez pas…

— Je ne m'énerve pas.

— Ouais… Heu professeur ?

— Oui, Potter ?

— C'est peut-être pas le bon moment, mais… est-ce que je pourrais revenir vous voir… le soir.

_Bon ben au moins j'aurais pas tout perdu, j'aurais laissé Snape sans voix !_

— Pourquoi Potter ?

— Parce que… je me sens bien avec vous.

— Je suppose que de toute façon, quoique je vous dise, vous viendrez frapper à ma porte ?

— Merci professeur !

— Je n'ai pas dit… Laissez tomber. Juste une précision, hors d'ici nous nous détestons. C'est bien clair ?

— Oui… mais…

— Il y a de nombreuses raisons, Potter.

— Mais…

— Plus tard, Potter. Pour le moment, j'aimerais être enfin tranquille !

— Euh… oui… désolé…

— Allez, fichez-moi le camp !

— A plus tard, professeur.

— C'est ça, Potter, à plus tard.

**Cours de Potions**

— Je vois, Potter, que vous êtes décidément un cas désespéré. _Evanesco_. Cela fera, comme d'habitude, 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour vous. Ce soir. Mon bureau. 20 h.

**20h. Bureau du professeur Snape**

— Vous êtes bien sûr de ne pas me détester ?

— Bonsoir à vous aussi, Potter ! Pourquoi cette question ?

— Parce que vous faires très bien semblant !

— Dois-je vraiment vous rappellez les réalités de la vie hors de l'enceinte de cette école ? Vos cauchemars ne vous suffisent pas ?

— Vous marquez un point. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être schizophrène.

— Bienvenue dans mon monde, Potter !

— Et là, on est sur quel continent ? Celui où vous me détestez et où je suis obligé de récurer des chaudrons à la main ou dans celui où je ne suis plus le Survivant ni vous mon professeur de Potions honni ?

— Mon bureau appartient au monde où nous nous vouons une haine absolue et réciproque… mais… nous n'y restons pas.

Severus s'émerveillait de voir combien le garçon en face de lui pouvait être transparent. Il avait vu se succéder sur son visage, au fil de ses mots, la lassitude, la déception, puis l'espoir et enfin le contentement, et la joie d'échapper à une retenue bien sûr. Cela n'allait pas durer. Ouvrant le passage secret qui les mènerait dans son salon, Severus précisa :

— Ne croyez pas que vous ne ferez pas votre retenue pour autant, Potter. Mais nous allons la rendre plus… constructive.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Je vais vous enseigner l'Occlumencie.

— Encore !

— Oui, Potter, encore ! Mais cette fois-ci, j'espère que vous y arriverez. Vous rendez-vous compte au moins que, non seulement votre esprit est pour moi un livre ouvert, mais qu'en plus votre visage est le parfait miroir de vos émotions ?

— Et alors ?

— Et alors, Potter, vous donnez des armes à Voldemort ! Il ne suffit pas de cesser de cauchemarder. Vos émotions… seront votre force si et seulement si vous les gardez pour vous !

— Je ne comprends pas bien, je vous l'avoue.

— L'effet de surprise, Potter ! Prenons un exemple concret : moi. Pouvez-vous me dire si je suis sur le point de vous mettre à la porte ou de vous offrir un verre ?

— Mais ce n'est pas usant de toujours masquer ce qu'on ressent ?

— Là n'est pas la question, Potter ! Nous sommes en guerre, je vous le rappelle.

— Vigilance constante !

— Maugrey va peut-être un peu loin, mais c'est l'idée, oui. Je vais vous dire le fond de ma pensée, Potter. Voldemort est un sorcier bien plus puissant que vous, il n'a pas besoin en plus de pouvoir prévoir vos moindres réactions.

— Vous pensez que je n'ai pas la moindre chance ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça.

— Pourtant…

— Non. Mais je pense pas que vous vaincrez grâce à vos connaissances magiques.

— En même temps, c'est rassurant. Parce que je n'ai aucune chance niveau magie noire par exemple.

— Précisément. Mais votre essence magique est plus forte. Et si vous apprenez à canaliser votre magie convenablement, à la rassembler en vous au lieu de la disperser en réactions émotionnelles incontrôlées, vous serez plus fort que Lui, assez fort pour le tuer.

— Et vous m'apprendriez à canaliser la magie ?

— Si vous prenez mes leçons au sérieux, oui.

— Je vous le promets. Parole de gryffondor.

Severus secoua la tête… Décidément, Potter ne changerait jamais.

— Je n'essaierai plus de vous enseigner l'Occlumencie telle que je la pratique…

— Pourquoi ?

— Je vous prierais de ne pas m'interrompre, Potter.

— Désolé.

— Mais pour répondre à votre question… l'Occlumencie peut en partie s'apprendre, mais il faut y être plus ou moins… enclin, disons ça comme ça. Et vous ne l'êtes absolument pas. Je vais donc tenter une autre approche. Cela s'apparente, au début, au yoga moldu. Il s'agit d'essayer de faire le vide en vous, pour atteindre un état de sérénité totale. Alors, vous devriez pouvoir vous connecter à votre magie, directement, et libérer toute votre puissance.

— J'imagine que la pratique est bien moins simple que la théorie…

— 10 points pour Gryffondor, Potter. Effectivement, atteindre le calme absolu en plein duel sorcier est loin d'être évident. Mais je l'ai déjà fait, brièvement. Et je ne vous le proposerais pas si je n'étais pas convaincu que vous pouvez y arriver.

— Vous avez confiance en moi ?

— Bien sûr, Potter. Sinon je me serais suicidé depuis longtemps…

— Alors pour vous aussi je suis le Sauveur… Je me disais aussi…

Ces derniers mots, Harry les disaient pour lui plus que pour Severus, mais celui-ci tendait l'oreille. C'était donc ça qui minait son élève… Le voir comme ça, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil — **_deux soirs et ça y est, c'est devenu son fauteuil ! Sev, reprends-toi_** —, les genoux ramenés sur la poitrine, les bras autour, la tête dessus, dans l'attitude d'un enfant désemparé, était insupportablement douloureux. Severus refusait de se demander pourquoi. Mais il voulait, il avait besoin de le réconforter.

— Vous n'êtes pas que ça pour moi, Potter.

Harry releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui de son professeur. Qui lut dans les yeux émeraude perplexité et espoir… un espoir si intense…

— Vous êtes le Survivant, vous êtes le Sauveur, j'en suis convaincu, mais cela ne suffit pas à vous définir. Pour moi, cela fait simplement partie de ce qui vous caractérise, comme vous caractérise vos cheveux noirs toujours en bataille, ou vos magnifiques yeux verts… ou votre nullité en Potions.

— Vous trouvez que j'ai de beaux yeux ?

— Et que vous êtes un très bon attrapeur. Malfoy ne vous arrive pas à la cheville. Bien sûr, je nierai avoir jamais dit ça.

Harry sentait une chaleur extraordinaire l'envahir sous les compliments de Severus. C'était si inhabituel. Et c'était très agréable. Tout comme ses insultes avaient été infiniment douloureuses. Harry refusa de continuer dans cette direction. Il avait peur des conclusions qu'il pourrait tirer de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il savait déjà qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour mériter encore un compliment de son professeur.

Professeur qui s'était levé, pour cacher sa gêne d'avoir avouer ses vrais sentiments ?, et s'affairait, à coups de sorts, à préparer une aire d'entraînement.

Il traça un cercle, et Harry vit scintiller un dôme délicatement bleuté. A l'intérieur, deux poufs se faisaient face. Sur un signe de Severus, Harry alla s'installer dans l'un d'eux et retint une exclamation de surprise en le sentant s'enfoncer sous lui.

— Ce siège est rempli de petites billes. Il s'adapte ainsi parfaitement aux courbes du corps. Pour atteindre le calme, mieux vaut commencer dans un environnement le plus confortable possible. C'est aussi pour ça que je nous ai isolés, physiquement et mentalement. Pour que rien ne vienne perturber votre concentration. Maintenant, installez-vous comme vous le voulez, comme vous vous sentez le mieux.

Severus, tout en disant cela, prenait, lui, la position du lotus. Harry l'imita.

— Bien. Fermez les yeux, et relaxez-vous. Relâchez vos muscles un à un. En respirant lentement et profondément.

Severus s'arrêta là, sachant parfaitement que rien que se relaxer ainsi serait sûrement compliqué pour cette boule de nerfs qu'était son élève. Sans user de tout son potentiel de Legilimens, il tendit son esprit, tout en sentant avec délice ses propres muscles se dénouer, juste pour mesurer le degré de détente de Potter. Or, à sa grande surprise, Harry était parfaitement détendu. Enfin physiquement. Son esprit bouillonnait, mais son corps était dans le parfait état de "veille au repos" que Severus lui avait demandé d'atteindre. Pour vérifier, Severus leur lança silencieusement le sort de Télépathie.

— **_Vous vous en sortez remarquablement bien, Potter._**

Il sentit alors l'esprit de Harry réagir comme un lac dans lequel on aurait jetté une pierre, mais physiquement il fronça à peine les sourcils. Décidément, ce gamin était surprenant. Et c'était bien un bien plus puissant sorcier que Voldemort, et peut-être même plus puissant que Dumbledore.

— **_Calmez-vous, Potter, nous communiquons par télépathie._**

— _Professeur ? Vous m'entendez ?_

— **_Oui, Potter._**

— _Je ne connaissais pas ce sort… En revanche, la relaxation, j'en fais depuis longtemps._

— **_Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?_**

— _Parce que je n'ai jamais dépassé ce stade. Je sais me relaxer physiquement, mais pas mentalement… C'est pour ça que je fais un si piètre Occlumens._

— **_Alors c'est là-dessus que nous allons travailler. Je pense que, comme la majorité des gens, vous essayez désespérément de ne penser à rien. Et évidemment, c'est l'inverse qui se produit…_**

Severus sentit Potter acquiescer. Il sentit aussi sa curiosité et sa concentration.

— … **_En réalité, on ne peut atteindre le calme de l'esprit par un acte de volonté. Au contraire, il faut lâcher prise. Il faut laisser ses pensées traverser librement son esprit, sans s'y attarder, mais sans essayer de ne pas les penser surtout. Et, au bout d'un certain temps, les pensées se font moins nombreuses, puis le flot se tarit pratiquement. Alors, chaque nouvelle pensée glisse comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. L'état de calme mental n'est pas le silence de l'esprit qui ne peut être qu'artificiel, mais la non-implication, l'indifférence, l'acceptation. Comme si on était sur un rocher au milieu d'une rivière. La rivière coule, sans arrêt, mais le rocher ne s'en préoccupe pas. Vous devez devenir ce rocher. Et laisser tout le reste, tout ce qui vous entoure, pensées, émotions et réactions à ce ui se passe en dehors de vous être la rivière. Comprenez-vous, Potter ? _**

— _Je crois que oui. Mais j'ai une question._

— **_Oui ?_**

— _Atteindre le calme mental me semble bien long… Or, pour le combat…_

— **_Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça maintenant. Mais pour vous rassurer, sachez que l'entraînement accélère le processus._**

— _Il vous faut combien de temps à vous ?_

— **_A l'heure actuelle ? Quelques minutes. Mais les premières fois cela peut prendre des heures. La patience est indispensable. Ne soupirez pas, Potter, je sais bien que vous êtes impatient de nature, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez prendre sur vous._**

— _Je vais essayer en tout cas._

— **_C'est tout ce que je vous demande pour l'instant. Bien, nous allons commencer. Je vais rompre la communication télépathique et vous allez essayer de vous détendre mentalement autant que vous l'avez fait physiquement._**

Severus sentit l'acquiescement de son élève et pensa _Finite Incantatem_. Puis il se concentra à nouveau, juste assez pour "sentir" l'intensité du flot des pensées de Potter. Au bout d'une heure, il le sentit déjà plus calme. Potter était doué, Severus lui-même avait été un élève moins prometteur, du moins au début. Il l'interrompit malgré tout, car il était déjà tard. Il s'insinua délicatement dans l'esprit de son élève, et l'aida à doucement émerger de ce qui finalement s'apparentait assez à une transe.

— Je me sens bien…

— Pourquoi être si surpris ?

— ça fait si longtemps… Merci.

Severus ne répondit rien, mais il se sentit bêtement heureux et même s'il se sentait ridicule, il se sentait bien lui aussi…

— Si vous êtes d'accord, je pense que vous auriez intérêt à vous entraîner aussi souvent que possible.

— Je devrais arriver à obtenir suffisamment de retenues en cours de Potions pour pouvoir m'entraîner tous les soirs, enfin sauf les soirs où j'ai entraînement : je suis bien décidé à remporter une nouvelle fois la coupe de Quidditch !

Severus ne releva pas le sourire dans la voix de Harry, se retint de faire une remarque désagréable et acquiesça en grommelant.

— Alors, allez vous coucher Potter, vous avez besoin de sommeil.

— Vous aussi, professeur. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit Potter.

* * *

**Alors ? **

J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours. Une review pour me dire si vous voulez la suite dans 15 jours ou pas ? Allez **GO** ;b !


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, c'est moi !**

Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard ! Je m'en veux, mais hier, je me suis écroulée à peine rentrée… Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, être professeur, c'est loin d'être une sinécure, c'est moi qui vous le dit :b

Bref… Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimerez.

Juste un détail : je ne suis pas JKR, pour ne pas changer.

Juste un autre : c'est toujours du yaoi, et toujours du M. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que ces mots veulent dire, c'est le moment où jamais de cliquer sur Précédent :b !

Et le dernier pour la route (ben jamais 2 sans 3, hein ?) : merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et un grand MERCI à adenoide, _akroyaoi_, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, _Blackhaired Kitty_, Black siri, _Bunny188_, celiawelling, _Dahud_, Darana, _Flore_, Jade, _jenni944_, Jully Reed, _kelokelo_, Kimmy Lyn (merci soeurette !), _LilyMalfoy2708_, Lunenoire, _lyly_, mastericeeyes, _NEPHERIA_, nolwenn severitas, _sandra1501_, sioban parker, _Vendetta_, et Vif d'or, merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Où tout s'accélère ?**

**Cours de Potions**

Harry regarda brièvement Severus puis laissa délibérément tomber à terre le bocal de pus de Bubobuld qu'il était allé prendre dans l'armoire.

— Potter ! Toujours aussi adroit à ce que je vois. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour vous. Ce soir. 20 h.

La voix de Severus était aussi venimeuse que d'habitude, mais Harry perçut l'éclair de connivence dans son regard et réprima un sourire.

**20h. Bureau du professeur Snape**

Harry s'était dépêché de dîner. _C'est bien la première fois que je suis impatient d'aller en retenue !_ Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire et, comme il l'avait redouté, Snape le fusilla du regard et siffla :

— Maîtrisez-vous un peu, Potter, vous allez nous faire repérer.

— Désolé, professeur.

Le ton contrit de Harry fit soupirer Severus. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Ce soir-là, comme pratiquement tous les soirs suivants pendant un mois, Harry s'entraîna avec Severus. Il faisait des progrès lents mais indéniables. Severus ne s'en étonnait pas. Rome ne s'était pas faite en un jour. En revanche, la persévérance de Harry l'étonnait. Décidément, ce gosse… non, ce jeune homme, n'avait pas changé uniquement physiquement. Il avait mûri. Et quelque part, Severus le regrettait. Un garçon de pas encore 17 ans n'aurait pas dû être aussi patient, aussi grave. D'autant plus qu'il avait aussi réussi à bien mieux masquer ses émotions. Cela aussi Severus le regrettait. Il savait que c'était nécessaire, mais voir son propre masque de froideur sur ce visage où subsistaient encore les rondeurs de l'enfance lui serrait bizarrement le cœur. Il s'en voulait de participer à voler à Harry son innocence, et plus le temps passait, moins l'argument du "c'est pour lui sauver la vie" le convainquait. Parce qu' Harry faiblissait. Plus les jours passaient, et plus Harry semblait fatigué. Sa puissance magique fluctuait dangereusement. Mais Severus semblait être le seul à s'en apercevoir. Etait-ce parce qu'il était le seul devant qui Harry laissait tomber ses défenses ? Cette pensée le troublait de plus en plus. **_Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Je ne veux pas penser à ça !_** **_Je sens que ça va devenir mon nouveau mantra._**

Néanmoins, Harry ne se confiait pas et Severus répugnait à le forcer à le faire. Harry n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de choix, n'en aurait jamais beaucoup… Severus ne pouvait pas restreindre encore plus le minuscule espace de liberté que représentait pour Harry les soirées avec lui. Voir ses yeux s'éclairer était suffisamment parlant. Même s'ils s'éclairaient de moins en moins. Et Severus soupçonnait que ce n'était pas entièrement dû à la maîtrise plus grande de l'Occlumencie de son élève. Mais tant que les yeux verts n'étaient pas totalement ternis, Severus ne ferait rien. **_Je suis un Serpentard après tout._** Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Et pour calmer une conscience qu'il n'avait jamais sentie si présente, il avait convenu avec lui-même de laisser à Harry seulement jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Comme toujours, le Gryffondor resterait à Poudlard et Severus aussi. La période serait alors bien plus propice. Car, espion et Serpentard, Severus n'oubliait jamais que leur "relation", à laquelle il refusait de donner un nom, et dont il ne reconnaissait l'existence qu'en son for intérieur, devait rester secrète. Question de vie ou de mort pour tous les deux.

**La veille des vacances de Noël**

Harry vit la porte s'ouvrir avant même qu'il ait levé la main pour frapper et réprima un sourire. Comme tous les soirs, dès qu'il se fut installé face à face avec Severus à l'intérieur de l'aire d'entraînement, il sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Il ne s'en étonnait même plus. Il avait admis que son professeur, anciennement honni, était maintenant le seul dont il appréciait vraiment la compagnie. Et peut-être un peu plus, mais Harry ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Néanmoins, il avait décidé de tout faire pour passer les vacances avec son professeur. Et son côté gryffondor se préparait à l'action dès qu'une opportunité se présenterait… et qu'il pourrait enfin dormir. _Dormir vraiment. Dormir sans faire de cauchemars._ Il espérait que son professeur accepterait de l'accueillir. Il l'espérait parce que, fugitivement, il lui semblait percevoir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux noirs _si profonds, si envoûtants_… Harry se crispa brièvement puis se rappela que toute pensée devait avoir sa place pour que son esprit se calme et accepta de laisser les sentiments de plus en plus profonds, qu'il n'osait pas encore préciser, qu'il avait pour son professeur envahir entièrement son esprit. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ses pensées se firent rêves et il s'endormit.

Severus s'en aperçut et activa le sort de _Télépathie_.

— **_Potter ?_**

— _Severus… rêve… a une si belle voix… _

Severus en perdit sa concentration. Et décida d'utiliser plutôt la parole… **_La télépathie n'avait pas que des avantages… _**

— Potter !

— …

— POTTER !

— Hein ? Quoi ?

— Il est temps d'aller vous coucher. Vous avez besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil.

— Ui…

Harry invoqua un mince filet d'eau qu'il se passa sur le visage. Mais cela n'effaça ni les valises qu'il avait sous les yeux ni l'impression de tristesse qui marquait ses traits.

— Bonne nuit, professeur.

Harry se leva, bien plus à contrecoeur que d'habitude, sembla-t-il à Severus.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Potter ?

Harry rougit. _Décidément, Snape le connaissait bien, trop bien même._ Et là il le regardait, mi-moqueur mi-curieux… Harry ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre… Rougissant encore plus, Harry balbutia :

— C'est que… enfin… j'ai pensé… Mais vous allez dire non bien sûr…

— Potter, posez-moi d'abord la question. Vous devriez pourtant savoir qu'il ne faut jamais préjuger de mes réactions. Soyez un bon petit gryffondor et dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes écarlate.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, et le sourire ironique de Snape ne l'aidait pas. Son professeur se réjouissait visiblement de son embarras._ Eh bien, il allait voir !_

— J'aimerais dormir ici.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans mon dortoir. Et puis, ici, je suis à peu près sûr que je ne ferai pas de cauchemars.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je me sens en sécurité… avec vous.

**_Bon, Potter avait gagné, Severus regrettait de l'avoir forcé à parler. Evidemment, il pouvait le foutre dehors. Mais il était bizarrement ému par cet aveu. Encore et toujours ému, décidément… Bref. Il avait bien envie de "choquer" Potter en acceptant. Ou au moins de le surprendre. Car, il le lisait dans ses yeux, son elève s'attendait à ce qu'il le mette à la porte avec perte et fracas._** L'esprit de contradiction était très developpé chez Severus. Même s'il pouvait très — **_trop_** — rarement se le permettre. Or cette fois-ci, la tentation était très forte, trop forte. Réprimant un franc sourire, Severus se leva et jeta divers sorts. Pendant que l'aire d'entraînement disparaissait, il dit de son habituelle voix froide :

— La chambre, c'est la porte de gauche. La salle de bains est attenante. Vous y trouverez une brosse à dents et un pyjama.

_**Ça valait le coup ! Rien que pour voir la tête de Potter ! Quelle chance que ce garçon ne sache pas encore cacher ses émotions ! Severus t'es le meilleur ! Ah, ça y est, il se reprend. **_

— Merci. Dans ce cas, je vais me coucher. Vous venez avec moi ?

_**Merde ! Je viens de lui proposer de partager mon lit ! Ce que c'est de céder à la tentation… C'est malin… J'ai l'air fin maintenant… Réfléchis, Severus, réfléchis !**_

— Non, j'ai encore quelques copies à corriger.

_**Ouf, sauvé !**_

— Alors, bonne nuit. A demain matin.

— C'est ça, bonne nuit, Potter.

— Au fait, vous dormez de quel côté du lit ? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

_**Il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! Grr… espèce de… Potter ! Tu me paieras ce sourire.**_

— Je dors à gauche. Et maintenant, laissez-moi travailler !

**_Heureusement que je n'ai pas réellement de travail à faire. _**

Comment voulez-vous vous concentrer sur une correction de copies quand vous vous rendez compte que vous devez dormir avec un de vos élèves, accessoirement très mignon et très énervant, et pas parce que vous êtes obligé par des circonstances indépendantes de votre volonté, non, uniquement parce que vous n'avez pas pu résister à la tentation de jouer au plus con.

**_Bien joué, Sevy, tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul comme un grand ! Tout ça parce que ce #grrr# de Potter t'a ému ! Ne jamais être ému ! Règle n°1 ! Et n°2 ! Et n°3 ! Tout ça c'est encore la faute de Potter ! De mauvaise foi, moi ? Mais pas du tout. _**

**_Bon, pour me détendre et passer le temps, ce qu'il me faut, c'est un bon manga. Je vais attendre qu'il s'endorme… Tiens, je vais me relire les Kizuna…_** (ça c'est juste pour le plaisir de mes compères des reporters sans vertu :b)

Mais tandis que Severus commençait à faire pivoter sa bibliothèque — de Potions évidemment — pour réveler sa bibliothèque personnelle — beaucoup moins sage —, il suspendit ses gestes. Il avait cru entendre… Non, il n'avait pas rêvé… Un gémissement… qui cette fois s'acheva sur un cri désespéré. Potter cauchemardait.

— Non ! Pas lui, pitié !

— Potter, réveillez-vous !

— Arrête, Tom, c'est moi que tu veux.

— Potter !

— Ne fais pas ça, Tom !

— POTTER !

— Laisse-le ! NON !

Severus commençait à paniquer : non seulement Harry ne se réveillait pas, mais ses cris étaient de plus en plus forts et il venait de se mettre à convulser…

_**Aux grands maux les grands rémèdes !**_

— _Enervatum_ !

— AAAHHH !

— Potter, tout va bien, c'était un cauchemar.

— Pr… pr… professeur ?

— Oui, Potter. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

Severus avait toujours les mains sur les épaules de Harry qu'il avait secoué sans ménagement pour essayer de le sortir de son rêve. Harry, haletant, les yeux encore dans le vague, semblait toujours voir les images terribles qui l'avaient terrorisé, et, comme pour s'assurer qu'elles n'étaient pas réelles, il s'approcha de Severus, se blotissant contre le torse ferme et rassurant.

_**Décidément, Potter me prend pour son ours en peluche, ça devient une habitude !**_

Mais Severus n'était pas amusé. Il était étonné… étonnné que Harry ne soit pas encore devenu fou alors qu'il faisait ce genre de cauchemars régulièrement. Il ne les avait pas cru si intenses… Et sans s'en apercevoir, il serra plus fort Harry dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Harry finit par s'arrêter de trembler, mais quand Severus fit mine de relâcher son étreinte, le jeune homme ressera sa prise sur les robes noires.

— Potter..

Severus refusa de se demander pourquoi il avait murmuré cela d'une voix étonnamment douce.

— Je ne veux pas…

— Il faut dormir.

— NON ! Je … j'ai peur.

— Laissez-moi au moins me mettre en pyjama.

— …

— Potter, je ne vais pas dormir en pantalon et en robes. En plus, vous m'enfoncez vos ongles dans la peau !

Harry rougit et permit enfin à Severus se reculer. Celui-ci laissa un mince sourire éclairer ses traits un instant, comme pour rassurer son élève, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Quand il revint, il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de Harry, assis dans le lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même Il avait le menton sur les genoux, et, par-dessus ses genoux, il avait tiré son T-shirt jusqu'aux chevilles. Il avait l'air si fragile ainsi, si mince… encore tellement mince…

— Vous êtes sur mon côté du lit, Potter…

Cette remarque arracha un micro-sourire à Harry qui se décala avec un regard si implorant que Severus en resta sans voix. Il fit donc la seule chose possible : il se glissa à sa place et, se tournant sur le côté, attira Harry à lui. Il appuya doucement mais fermement sur la tête brune pour l'amener à se poser sur son épaule et rabattit la couette verte sur eux.

— Essayez de dormir, Potter. Je reste avec vous.

— Merci, professeur.

— Chut, dormez maintenant.

Ils restèrent là, allongés, longtemps. Puis Harry finit par s'endormir, au son des battements de cœur de Severus. Qui, lui, resta longtemps encore les yeux ouverts, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer par la proximité du corps souple lové contre le sien.

Harry rêva encore cette nuit-là mais, au réveil, il ne lui en resta qu'une vague sensation de bien-être et… une érection très embarassante.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, son professeur ne s'était pas réveillé avant lui, et, à la vue de ses traits tirés, Harry se doutait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit. Il se sentit extrèmement gêné à l'idée d'avoir privé son professeur de repos.

Et sa gêne s'accentua quand il s'aperçut qu'ils ressemblaient à deux amants après une nuit de folie, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées.

Et si son corps à lui avait réagi, celui de son professeur aussi.

Là, ça y était, Harry avait atteint le rouge breveté Ishtar (c'est môa ! lol)

Et pourtant, malgré sa gêne, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait sans conteste nettement mieux dormi que dans son lit de la tour Gryffondor. En fait, il avait mieux dormi que jamais… que depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi dans ce lit.

Et qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever.

Ou plutôt, qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir ainsi toutes les nuits.

_Harry… t'es mal barré. Avoir envie de dormir toutes les nuits dans les bras de Snape… En même temps, sans ses robes, il est pas si mal… Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Déjà, reluquer Malfoy ça craignait, mais là… Enfin, faut avouer que quand il est pas méchamment méprisant, Snape est plutôt d'une compagnie agréable. Et puis, lui au moins, il me comprend. Je me sens bien avec lui. Je me demande s'il est gay… ou bi. Lui aussi est en forme… mais bon, c'est le matin. Finalement, c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée… Bon si, c'est une très mauvaise idée mais j'ai l'habitude. Mais comme je tiens à la vie, on va la jouer plus serpentard que gryffondor._

**_Mmm… Je suis encore fatigué, moi. Encore la faute à Potter… J'espère que lui a réussi à dormir… En tout cas, Koala, c'est son deuxième prénom à ce gamin. Mais… attends voir… il dort plus. Et il reste collé à moi. Réveillé. Très réveillé même. Respire Severus, respire. Il a 16 ans et des poussières. C'est le matin. Et si je suis dans le même état, c'est juste parce que j'ai pas eu d'amant depuis longtemps. Voilà, c'est ça. Et le fait que tu ais plusieurs fois rêvé de lui ne veut rien dire. Farpaitement. Ouais. Mais qui a dit que Mauvaise Foi ne pouvait pas être mon deuxième prénom d'abord ! Bon, chaque chose en son temps, je fais quoi là juste maintenant ? Je fais comme si c'était normal qu'on soit collés et excités… et, pire que tout, réveillés ? Finalement, c'est Déni mon deuxième prénom._**

— Potter.

— Humm…

_C'est ça, fais semblant de te réveiller._

_**C'est ça, fais semblant de te réveiller.**_

— Potter !

— Professeur Snape.

— Il est temps de retourner à votre dortoir.

— Déjà ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'il serait judicieux que vos camarades se demandent où vous avez passé la nuit.

— Il ne leur viendrait jamais à l'idée que j'ai pu dormir avec vous de toute façon…

— Ce n'est pas une raison. Vous avez encore des cauchemars… Je pourrais vous donner une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve.

— Marche pas.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai déjà essayé. Je cauchemarde quand même mais je ne me réveille pas. C'est pire.

— Dois-je déduire de votre grande connaissance du sujet que vous cauchemardez souvent ?

Un silence, éloquent, s'installa avant que Harry ne finisse par acquiescer, l'air gêné.

— Dumbledore est au courant ?

— Non.

— Depuis quand ?

— Depuis la mort de Sirius. Mais ça a rapidement empiré et c'est devenu de plus en plus systématique depuis la rentrée.

— Systématique ? Potter, vous cauchemardez toutes les nuits ?

— Euh… oui.

— ça fait donc trois mois que vous ne dormez plus correctement. Et vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?! Stupide gryffondor ! Et vous rêvez de quoi ?

— Toujours la même chose…Voldemort.

— Vision ?

— Non, c'est même pas utile…

— Potter !

— Oui… ce sont des souvenirs si on veut… Je le vois tuer. Cédric, mes parents, Hermione, Ron… et d'autres. Des gens qui me sont chers…

— Et hier soir ?

— …Vous.

— …

— Il avait découvert votre trahison…

— Et vous rêvez souvent… de moi ?

— De plus en plus.

— Vous avez essayé l'Attrape-Rêves ?

— Le truc indien avec des plumes ?

— Son équivalent sorcier. Relié à votre magie, il a la capacité de bloquer les cauchemars qui la perturbent.

— Et où puis-je en acheter un ?

— Pour que ça marche, on doit le fabriquer soi-même. Je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

— C'est gentil à vous. Je sais, je sais, vous n'êtes pas gentil. Et ça peut prendre combien de temps ?

— Vous devriez pouvoir le finir après les vacances de Noël. En attendant…

— En attendant, puisqu'à partir de ce soir je suis le seul gryffondor à rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, je peux peut-être venir dormir avec vous ?

_Bien le ton détaché, continue Harry, on ne pleure pas, on ne craque pas, on fait dans le calme et la sérénité…_

**_Arrêtez tout de suite de me faire ces yeux de chat potté, Potter ! _**

— Croyez-vous que cela soit sage ?

— Je ne suis pas sage, vous le savez bien.

Harry tenta un sourire mutin. Mais celui-ci disparut vite, et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'il ajouta :

— Et puis… je ne supporte plus… de voir… Je n'en peux plus…

_**Pourquoi est-ce que je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi bouleversé ? Je ne suis plus digne d'être un serpentard…**_

— D'accord, Potter. Nous en profiterons pour intensifier votre entraînement.

— Merci.

— Remerciez-moi en vous levant maintenant, Potter. Je ne suis pas un oreiller.

— Non, vous êtes beaucoup plus confortable.

— Potter !

— Quoi ? C'était un compliment !

— Allez ouste ! Hors d'ici !

— A ce soir, professeur.

— C'est ça, à ce soir, Potter.

* * *

**Alors ?**

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Allez… GO ! Pour vous, c'est rien qu'une minute et pour moi c'est un grand bonheur :b Vous trouverez jamais meilleur rapport temps/efficacité ! lol

A dans 15 jours si tout va bien… et si j'ai beaucoup de reviews :b Du chantage moi ? Je me sens offensée par une telle pensée ! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou

Euh… Je suis désolée ? Oui, je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement et je vous jure que j'ai essayé…

Bon, je ne vous fait pas languir plus et je me contente de vous remercier pour vos reviews qui ne cessent de m'encourager.

PS : je ne suis toujours pas JKR… et j'écris toujours du yaoi

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Vacances ?**

_Pensées de Harry ; **Pensées de Severus**_

**Vacances de Noël**

Comme convenu, Severus vit Harry arriver pour les vacances de Noël. Et en fait, il apparut bien vite que Harry comptait plus ou moins s'installer chez son professeur. Le premier jour, il arriva avec sa brosse à dents, son pyjama et de quoi s'habiller le lendemain.

Sa brosse à dents et son pyjama restèrent là.

Comme lui.

Il passa toute cette première journée avec Severus.

Une fois l'entraînement fini — Harry s'amméliora nettement d'ailleurs : il atteignit le calme mental en dix petites minutes. Severus refusa d'y voir une conséquenc de l'installation de son élève chez lui, **_c'était une pure coïncidence ! Mais si, mais si !_** Si Harry pouvait le refaire, il s'agirait alors d'essayer de rester calme dans un environnement chaotique et ça, c'était pas gagné. Donc, une fois l'entraînement fini, Severus s'apprêtait à mettre Harry dehors pour pouvoir corriger ses copies en paix. Mais, après avoir fait disparaître l'aire d'entraînement, Severus dut se faire à l'idée que son élève ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il était confortablement installé — affalé quoi — dans son fauteuil, un livre de Potions à la main, déjà plongé dans sa lecture.

Soupirant théâtralement — et réprimant un sourire —, Severus s'installa à son bureau.

Potter voulait rester, eh bien qu'il reste, mais Severus ne changerait pas sa routine d'un iota !

Mais, à la grande surprise de Severus, il s'avéra que son élève savait se faire oublier et rester silencieux pendant plus de deux minutes, tout gryffondor qu'il soit.

Et donc, Harry s'intégra à la routine de Severus, sans que celui-ci n'arrive à décider s'il en était heureux ou pas. En fait, il avait surtout peur de la facilité avec laquelle son élève avait envahi sa vie. Lui qui avait passé tellement de temps à se créer des barrières infranchissables. Un regard trop vert et elles s'effondraient. Il devait s'assurer que personne n'en sache jamais rien ou sa réputation de salaud sans cœur serait entièrement à refaire ! Maudit Potter !

Et pourtant, sortir et dîner dans la Grande Salle, c'est-à-dire se séparer, pesait à Severus, il avait fini par se l'avouer. Il s'obligeait à le faire, pour le protéger, mais aussi **_et surtout _**pour se protéger. Il était bien trop troublé par l'aveu de Harry qu'il lui était cher.

**_Il était dangereux._** Il ne devait pas permettre à Harry d'être proche de lui. Mais comment faire quand Harry Koala Potter faisait tout pour ?! Imbécile de gryffondor ! **_Pourquoi cette phrase ressemblait-elle de moins en moins à une insulte et de plus en plus à une marque d'affection ? Sevy, reprends-toi !_** **_Heureusement que Potter s'entraînait à l'Occlumencie et pas à la Légilimencie !_**

D'ailleurs, il était de plus en plus doué. Severus était fier. Et ça ne l'aidait pas à garder ses distances. D'autant plus que la construction de l'Attrape-Rêves nécessitait d'allier leurs magies. Severus devait accorder sa magie à celle d'Harry pour ensuite y accorder l'artefact qui prenait alors des couleurs spécifiques, preuve que son pouvoir était activé. Et Severus avait vu apparaître les couleurs de Serpentard, mais jamais celles de Gryffondor. Cela l'amusa au début mais à la fin, l'absence de rouge et d'or le conforta dans l'idée que Harry n'allait pas vraiment mieux. Il espérait que l'absence de cauchemars l'aiderait, mais il en doutait. Et il en voulait de plus en plus à Dumbledore. Il s'en voulait. Et pouvait donc de moins en moins refuser à Harry une certaine forme d'intimité grandissante : en attendant que l'Attrape-Rêves soit prêt, Harry faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits et la seule chose qui le calmait, c'était de dormir dans les bras de Severus. **_Je suis son doudou ! Quelle déchéance !_** Il se répétait ça en boucle, pour éviter que son célibat ne se fasse durement sentir, dans tous les sens du terme.

Harry, quant à lui, avait aussi quelques soucis, hormones adolescentes obligent. Et, tout en s'appliquant à la fabrication de l'Attrape-Rêves, il ne tenait pas à l'achever trop vite, profitant allégrement des nuits où il pouvait se blottir contre son professeur. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras puissants de Severus. Il se sentait enfin protégé, enfin aimé. Même s'il n'osait vraiment se l'avouer. Pour se protéger. Pour le protéger. _Il était dangereux. Il ne devait pas permettre à Severus_ _d'être proche de lui._ _Mais c'était si dur de lutter contre son cœur. N'avait-il pas droit à un peu de bonheur ? Mais ses cauchemars ne lui rappelaient que trop bien que son désir comptait bien peu face aux réalités de la guerre. Néanmoins, pendant cette parenthèse enchantée que représentait ces vacances, il aurait tant aimé n'être qu'un garçon comme les autres, un garçon amoureux comme les autres… _

* * *

Alors ?

Oui, je sais c'est court… et si je vous dit qu'en plus c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit et que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite ?

Ishtar fuit pour échapper aux huées et aux tomates pourries….

« Ishtar n'est pas disponible pour le moment… mais vous pouvez toujours lui laisser une review après le bip… BIP » :b


End file.
